Checkmate
by Camy.MD
Summary: I laugh, maybe he's right. We hold hands while walking along the beach, and I realized that I won… not because the Graysons were dead… but, because I will be happy for the rest of my life, even if they did everything they could to avoid that. Checkmate Victoria, checkmate. *One-Shot/Emily's POV*


**Checkmate**

_I can't get this idea out of my head… so here we go again. Nemily, Nemily and more Nemily! __Emily's POV__. Enjoy. _

_PD: I own nothing but my imagination. Also, English is my second language so, sorry for any mistake you may find._

**~~N&E~~ **

_***Emily's POV**_

'I can't believe it's summer again'- I heard Nolan while I was changing. We just arrived to my cabin here in The Hamptons…again. 'Everything is the same, but so different at the same time'- I say more to myself, but he heard it too. Victoria and Conrad are gone. Last summer she died in that explosion and he was murdered by the white haired man…just like my father. Maybe it wasn't the end I was looking for, but it was better than nothing.

After that, I realized Nolan was the man for me, 'cause he knew the truth all along and he loves me anyway… and I love him too since the very first day I saw him… I just didn't have time to love in my life. But now, now is different.

'Ems, are you sure you want to go to that party?'- He's been asking me this since we were leaving New York, 'I mean this could be really, really awkward… after all is Ashley and Daniel's engagement party'-I know he's worried about me, but the truth is I'm totally okay with that- 'Nolan, please stop worrying. I'm fine; I love you that's all I care now. Besides, I want to see their faces when they see who is the new Mrs. Ross'.- I immediately start to remember our engagement day…and our wedding day…

'_Nolan, why are we here? The cabin is so cold in winter! I want to go back to our place in New York … 'Come on Ems, I have a surprise for you'- He looked at me with those big blue eyes-'Fine, fine, I'm right behind you'. The cabin was illuminated by candles and the floor was covered in red roses' petals… it was beautiful. _

_I hugged him and he kissed me, for a few minutes we just enjoyed each other… and then he knelt down on one knee (what a cliché!) and told me: _

'_Ems, I've been thinking of this moment since the first time I saw you… I truly don't know why, but that doesn't matter now, the only thing I know for sure is that I'm so in love with you…with Amanda and Emily, with your entire human being… I'm not demanding an answer now, because we've only been together for a few months but… will you marry me?' _

_Two months later, I was wearing a simple white dress … with him by my side, It was a warm evening in Easter Island. We decided to have a secret ceremony, far away from all the people we knew, far away from revenge and all. It was perfect…_

'Earth to Emily!'- He's trying to get my attention-'Ohh, sorry… I was thinking about our wedding day…'- He kisses me and say-'We should get going if we want to make it there in time'. Truth be told, I'm excited… even if Daniel turned out exactly like his parents and Ashley kind of betrayed me, I think they deserve to be happy… like me and Nolan.

**~~N&E~~ **

'Nolan, it's great to see you again… and Emily you too, you look beautiful'- Ashley says- 'enjoy the party'. I take Nolan's hand and he decides to drop the bomb for me-'Ohhh we will, by the way… my wife and I wish you a life full of happiness'.

'WHAT? What do you mean my wife and I?'- Seems like Daniel is not that in love with Ashley after all, Nolan hugs me and I say-'I'm sorry we didn't tell you before but everything happened so fast, one day we were engaged and the other we were in Easter Island getting married...'- Nolan interrupts me with a kiss- 'I definitely didn't expect that, but congratulations… you deserve it'- Daniel said before leaving with his fiancé.

After that, we went to the dance floor for a while… and then Nolan went with the guys and I was alone at the table…

'Hi, oh my god it's been so long… I missed you so much'- Charlotte, my half sister sits next to me, I hug her and say-'Yes, so long! I missed you too you know? Even if I'm not Daniel's girlfriend anymore you are like a baby sister to me'- It's the only thing I can say, I wish I could say more but at least I know that this way, she will always be in touch with me… at least she's not going to hate me.

-'Is that a ring? You got married and you didn't tell me? I want to know everything!'

-'Sorry I didn't tell you but it was a secret, we just told Daniel and Ashley'

-'We? Your husband is here?'

- 'Of course he is, my husband is Nolan… we got married a couple of months ago in Easter Island'- I smile-'It was perfect, just the two of us'

-'Wooow, congratulations Emily. I'm really happy for you'

We keep talking about my engagement night, her relationship with Declan, Jack and Amanda's son… Her relationship with Amanda. I'm happy to hear that Charlotte doesn't get along with her, she's my sister after all… and then we were interrupted by Daniel- 'May I have this dance? You know, for the old times…'- I'm not sure is a good idea but whatever-'Of course, just one'.

I can feel Nolan staring at us, he doesn't like the way Daniel is looking at me…

-'Why him?'- He asks, breaking the silence

-'Because I love him'- what else can I tell him?

-'You loved me too'

-'True, but you changed, you weren't the same anymore. Nolan was always there for me, he knows me better than anyone and he is a good man. I trust him'.

Apparently, that was a great answer because he doesn't say anything else. The song ended and Nolan takes me from Daniel's arms and whispers 'I love you'. I don't say anything… I don't need to say anything, he knows.

We were getting bored, so I said goodbye to Charlotte and we leave. Nobody will miss us anyway.

**~~N&E~~ **

-'You know, your engagement party was better… the whole fire and ice thing, the shooting at the end…'-Nolan says laughing.

-'Very funny babe, I'm glad we didn't have one… I've forgotten how boring The Hamptons could be'.

-'Oh, that's only because you're not here for evil now'

I laugh, maybe he's right. We hold hands while walking along the beach, and I realized that I won… not because the Graysons were dead… but, because I will be happy for the rest of my life, even if they did everything they could to avoid that.

Checkmate Victoria, checkmate.

**~~N&E~~ **

There it is, Hope you like it! Leave something in that cute white box please :)

Kisses, Camy.


End file.
